I don't wanna be the reason why
by PopTartsAndJellyBabies
Summary: Emma's world is crashing down, she caught her boyfriend Brett Summers cheating on her, and one mistake has landed her in ICU fighting for her life RATING MAY CHANGE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS


**Hey guys, so I hope you enjoy this fanfic I put A LOT of effort into it. **

**You see I was browsing through for fics based on Brett and Emma's relationship as I think they are adorable but all I found was Luke and Emma (AS A PAIRING) and I was absolutely grossed out. **

**First of all Emma and Luke are freakin brother and sister and its just wrong and gross, no offence if you ship them together but in my opinion I just find it gross so anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**PS I got my inspiration for this story off a British soap opera called Emmerdale as I am British and I was watching this certain episode and I thought to myself "hey that has really inspired a fanfic"**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jessie**

* * *

**Emma's POV**

"BRETT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS, BRYN OF ALL PEOPLE!" I yelled at my now ex boyfriend angrily, I could feel my face turning scarlet. I didn't care if the whole mall was staring at me weirdly, because right now I am absolutely livid with Brett, Jessie was restricting me from trying to kill the cheating doucheface.

"Emma it's not what it looks like, please baby just-" Said Brett, bringing a hand up to my cheek, but I slapped it away.

"Don't! just stay away from me" this time my voice was cracking, and tears stained my face I turned my back on him and Jessie and I started to walk to the exit, but he ran after me, how dare he make out with Bryn behind my back! "Please Emma she came onto me, you've gotta believe me baby, I love you" I stopped walking as he finished his sentence, just looking at him was making me sick, I carried on walking and Jessie gave me a sad smile, as we stepped outside the mall I felt a strong force push me against the wall, he crashing his lips to mine, I didn't kiss him back.

"Mmmf!" I gasped in suprised, started to wriggle in his hold, Jessie helped pull him off of me realising he was too strong for me to fight off alone.

"Get off me!" I growled, when Jessie finnally tugged him away.

"Yeah keep your hands to yourself pal, and your lips!" Jessie spat.

"Come on Emma, lets leave this filthy scum to his face sucking"

Jessie guided me out of the mall and into her car, I stared at Brett's saddened face as Jessie drove away from him, his form was getting smaller the further we went, I put my head in my hands and began to sob, I felt Jessie rubbing my back soothingly.

"Jessie, can I walk home? I need to clear my head" I sniffed.

"Emma your not in any fit state-" Jessie argued but I cut her off.

"Just pull over!" I accidentally snapped, she gave me a sympathetic look and pulled the car over, I climbed out and thanked her and started making my way home.

He knew that I couldn't stand Bryn and her evil face, so he thought he would go and make out with her, he must really hate me. I turned a corner and my anger sky rocketed as I angrily kicked the lamppost.

smashing my foot against the hard metal my breathing becoming raspy I could feel the public's stares on my skin. I walked away not giving a flying lipgloss about the throbbing pain in my right foot.

I spotted a truck parked near the sidewalk, it looked as if it had been abandoned. I curiously Peeked through the half open doors, it was filled with cardboard boxes, I looked inside one and found a stash of vodka I checked at my surroundings to make sure nobody was looking and quickly snatched a bottle from the box, I screwed off the cap and sipped the vodka. it tasted horrible but I heard alcohol takes the pain away so I kept drinking...

By the time I was outside the apartment block I was completely wasted, everything got louder and my vision was blurry, this was my first time I ever even touched alcohol since mom and dad are so over protective, and I'm pretty sure that its not supposed to have theese kind of affects. I stumbled up the steps to the apartment block and entered the lobby, I could just make out a blurry Tony walking towards me.

"Oh hi Tony, that is a very nice suit that your wearing right there" I slurred out, trying to sound casual.

"Emma, are you drunk!?" I heard him shout extremely loudly, giving me a headache.

"Stop yelling!" I winced, making my way to what I think was the elavator.

"sober up okay?" Said Tony, he still sounded like he was shouting through a megaphone.

I pressed the button and the doors rolled open.

"Don't worry Tony, I'm not a kid anymore I'm nearly sixteen!" I let out a hiccup whilst stepping into the elevator.

I strained my eyes to find the the number on the elevator wall for the apartment, when I thought that I had found it I pressed it and tried to hold myself up, I could feel the crashing waves of nausea hitting me as the doors rolled open revealing the apartment, I was starting to feel a little faint. I could see Jessie, Ravi, Luke, and Zuri's shilloutes seated on the couch, I stepped out of the elavator and they all turned their heads to face me.

**Jessie's POV**

I heard the elavator ring and the doors opened to reveal an extremely pale looking Emma, she looked dazed and confused, I watched carefully as she stumbled out of the elavator clutching a glass bottle of vodka in her hand, oh no Christina is going to kill me if she finds out. But that was not my main concern right now. I watched in horror as her eyes rolled back and she hit the floor with a mighty thud smashing the glass bottle, I stood up and ran over to her.

"EMMA, EMMA OH MY GOSH!" I gasped, I shook her shoulders and she started to puke, the rest of the kids came running towards me in complete shock.

"One of you go and get help immeadietly!" I told them, I dialled 911 and Luke ran into the elevator to get help.

"911 emergency" answered a lady.

"Hi, one of my kids who I nannie has just collapsed on the floor, she's drunk and she's throwing up!" I told her in a panic.

"Okay I need you to stay calm and turn her on her side so she doesn't choke on the vomit"

"Okay I've done that now what?" I asked frantically, as I rubbed Emma's back she started to cough up more puke and it formed a pool next to her face.

Suddenly the elavator opened and Tony rushed in, running to Emma's side, The kids kept their distance, they looked absolutely terrified.

"Eugh PLEASE HURRY!" I shouted through the phone panicking.

"Oh shit, is she okay!?" Tony gasped concern filling his eyes as he saw the deadly pale unresponsive blonde lying on the floor.

"What the hell do you think Tony I'm not even sure if she's breathing!" I snapped tears filling my eyes, I heard Zuri sniffle from behind me.

"Oh my god what happened!" Said Bertrum rushing down the stairs completely out of breath, god he's so unhealthy.

"She's been drinking, a-and she j-just passed out, the ambulance is on its way" I answered, whilst rubbing Emma's back, I winced when more puke spilled out of her mouth.

"It'll be quicker If I take her!" said Tony, picking up Emma's motionless form and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Kids stay with Bertrum!" I said, they all nodded as we disappeared into the elevator

**Luke's POV**

Zuri, Ravi, and I all stood speechless, I was so scared for Emma she almost looked dead.

"Do you think she's gonna be okay?" Asked Zuri, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Of course Zuri, Emma is the strongest girl we know!" Ravi smiled.

"Yeah, but what if she's not, I don't want my big sister to die!" I sniffed, trying to hide my tears.

"Luke, we'll get through this okay" Ravi said comfortingly.

"Kids go to your rooms, there's glass and puke everywhere and I don't want another one of you ending up in the hospital.

**Jessie's POV**

"I don't think she's breathing!" I told the nurse as we walked at a fast pace through the hospital corridors, she was wheeling Emma down the corridors on a gurney, all the colour had been drained from her face.

One of the nurses pulled open one of her eyes and shined a light into each one.

"What's her name?" asked the brunette nurse.

"Emma Ross"

"And her age?"

"She's fifteen"

"What has she been drinking?"

"Vodka, I think"

"Okay just wait there" the nurse ordered, as they wheeled Emma into another room, Tony and I took a seat and I rested my head against the window pane.

"I shouldn't of let her walk home alone" I sighed, the guilt was over powering me.

"Jessie don't blame yourself, how did she even get hold of the alcohol? she's underage" Tony questioned.

"I have no idea Tony, if it wasn't for that little dirtbag, we wouldn't be in this mess" I groaned.

"What little dirtbag, Jessie what happened?" Tony queried.

"Brett Summers, Emma broke up with him today, she caught him making out with Bryn, the school's bully. and it crushed her, I think she thought drinking away her problems would be the answer. gosh when I get my hands on him I swear he'll-" Tony cut me off mid sentence.

"Jessie, I don't think it was his fault, how was he supposed to know that Emma would drink a bottle of vodka and land herself in the hospital, and possibly Bryn could be the one who had kissed him you did say she used to bully Emma, she was probably trying to make her miserable"

I can't believe he would say that, but then I realised maybe he's right, Brynn is Emma's nemesis she probably smooched him in the first place the minute she set foot in that mall.

"Maybe you're right Tony" I smiled at him, them switched my gaze to the pastel coloured floor, my leg was anxiously shaking.

We were in the waiting area for three hours before a nurse finally showed her face.

"You two can come through and see Emma, I need to have a chat with you"

The nurse led us into room 17 A I wanted to cry when I saw Emma lying in a hospital bed with various tubes coming out of her, the one that stood out was the one down her throat.

"We've sedated her, and we've put her on a ventilator to stabilise her, she is going to need a CT scan to make sure there's no internal damage" said the nurse.

"So do you think there could be?" Tony asked.

"At this stage, there absolutely no reason to panic" the nurse replied, grabbing a purple folder from the side.

"What do you mean at this stage?!" I questioned, upset to see Emma like this.

"I'm sure she's fine, are you sure that It was just half a bottle of vodka that she ingested?'

"Yeah, the bottle was half empty when she walked into the apartment" I replied.

"Usually people have diffrent tolerances to alcohol, but the amount that Emma drank wouldn't cause this kind of reaction" the Nurse explained, oh god that can't be a good sign, the nurse scribbled something in a purple folder before leaving the room.

**Luke's POV**

Once Bertrum had finished cleaning up downstairs, I heard Earl the Janitor speaking on the intercom, he had to replace Tony since he was busy at the hospital with Jessie and Emma.

"Hey, there is a kid named Brett down here and he wants to talk to Emma" said Earl, I pressed the button on the intercom and spoke into it.

"Oh, send him up Earl" I replied.

The elevator rang and the doors opened revealing Emma's boyfriend.

"Hey Luke, is your sister home? I really need to speak with her" asked Brett.

"Brett, Emma is in the hospital" I answered, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"What!?" He gasped "what happened!" His eyes were filled with terror, which was understandable since Brett and Emma are attached to the lip.

"She got drunk, and she collapsed to the floor" I replied, I really didn't want to explain all the gory details but he made me anyway.

"So she'll be okay right? lots of people get drunk" he asked, his voice was so shaky.

"You didn't see her Brett, she was so pale and she was choking on her own puke, and it really didn't look like she was b-breathing" I explained, tears started to fill my eyes.

"Oh my god, I didn't even get to apologise, my beautiful girl is lying in a hospital bed and its probably my fault!" Brett started to break down, his whole body was shaking.

"What do you mean Brett?" I asked puzzled, "WAIT, DID YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER?!" I yelled, my blood started to boil.

"It was Bryn, I was hanging out at the mall with a few friends and then Bryn must've caught sight of Emma, so she lunged forwards and started kissing me, then Emma saw us so she broke up with me" Brett sobbed.

Of course, that evil little bitch must've been behind this, and to think I used to have a crush on her, she's the reason why my sister has been left fighting for her life.

"I've gotta go and see her!" he sniffled, wiping his eyes on his sleeve and making his way to the elevator.

"Hold it, I'm coming with you!" I said grabbing my red and black striped jacket.

* * *

**Luke and Brett at the hospital**

Brett and I raced to the reception desk after walking around the hospital completely lost for a few hours.

"Where is Emma Ross please!" I asked through ragged breaths.

"Are you both relatives?" Asked the receptionist adjusting her glasses on her face.

"Yes I'm her brother, and this is Emma's boyfriend" I replied, leaning against the desk.

"Okay she's in room 65A, down the hall take a right and the fith door on your left" the nurse answered.

"Thanks" said Brett as we rushed down the hall. When we reached Emma's room I sung open the door and ran inside, Jessie and tony were both sitting beside Emma, she looked lifeless just laying there the only way you could tell that she was alive was because of her chest rising and falling.

"Oh my god" I squeaked, I cupped my mouth with my hand and tears spilled down my face, I looked over at Brett who was just standing there almost glued to the floor, his eyes were widened.

"Shhhh, awh Luke it's okay!" Jessie sighed getting out of her seat and wrapping her arms around me.

"Jessie is she go an be okay?" I sniffled, my eyes not leaving her sleeping form.

"They're going to give her a CT scan to check for long term damage, but in the meantime she is a fighter, remember when she came out of that shoe sale with a deep cut on her face and a broken arm" said Jessie, squeezing me tight.

"Yeah" I started to laugh slightly.

*BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP*

Suddenly our attention turned to the loud beeping sound coming from Emma's heart monitor, I watched in horror as her body began to shake violently.

"NURSE EMMA IS HAVING A SEIZURE SOMEBODY HELP!" Jessie yelled running out of the room to alert the nurses.

Suddenly a swarm of doctors and nurses rushed into the room, pushing Jessie, Tony, Brett, and I out of the room.

"NO EMMA PLEASE BABY DON'T DIE I NEED YOU!" I heard Brett scream.

I am not prepared to loose my big sister not now and not ever...


End file.
